Mor-Pe-Love
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: For the best Pokemon pairing to date. The recent Champion of Galar goes to see a good rival and friend before the next Battle Tower tournament commences. Short one-shot.


**AN: First time writing for these characters. Hope I do good. Post-game spoilers to Sword and Shield. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come onnnnn."

"No."

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Sigh. "No, Hop."

"Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Victor released another exhale of disbelieving exasperation, just with a tinge of fondness. It was all impossible to be mad at his earnest, eager friend. Hazel eyes gazing to the research assistance, best friend and rival all mixed into one, clasping his furcoat shoulder. Perfect for the season. "I can't right now, I have some business to do. The Battle Tower can wait for at least a few hours."

"Your business _is_ the Battle Tower, Vic!" The childhood friend pouted, the pair coming to their stop by the curved pathway of Route Nine, the teen Champion's destination just before them. "How can I one-up Bede without the Champion to have my back?"

Indeed, the formerly abrasive rival known as Bede was a participant in today's battle challenge, and would likely wish to show his strength against all, the Champion of Galar included. Victor wished he could be there, he really could.

But there was something else more pressing. Well, rather some_one,_ who takes priority over everything today.

Despite Hop's blissful but endearing ignorance, wide violet eyes hardened with confidence. "I'm not asking for much mate; just want my best friend AND best rival to see me finally beat that jerk and show I haven't slacked off in my training as Sonia's assistant!"

Victor chuckled kindly, squeezing his zealous friend's shoulder before reassuring. "The matches don't start until late afternoon. I promise to be there. I _promise."_ He reaffirmed after seeing the look, smirking easily. "There's just something I have to do first. That's all I ask, Hop."

A moment of silence, before: "Swear with an Alcremie on top?"

Both friends laughed at that, startling some of the wild Pokemon in the area, but Victor nodded with a widened grin, sharing the other's expression. Yes, he swore to be there, as he turned around to enter the city, Hop then called out curiously before Victor could reach ten steps.

"By the way, what's so urgent you have to see Marnie anyway?"

Victor froze, hazel eyes widened before craning his neck over his shoulder, chuckling sheepishly. Putting on a bad display of discretion, evidently. "Oh, just... Hoping she'll watch the matches as well. We need all the support from our friends we can get right.

...

...

...

"Nah, you can't fool your best rival!" The more paler teenager sucked in a breath, but his worries were allayed immediately from Hop then exclaiming with a snap of fingers and grin brimming of cheek. "You're gonna ask her to participate in the stadium too, aren't ya? We can't have a proper tournament without all our rivals there!"

Sweet, sweet naive but well-meaning Hop. Victor exhaled in relief, forcing a smirk to his best friend before waving their farewell, entering through the large garage door into the formerly dump of a city.

"Tell Marnie no one's going to kick your butt but me!"

Victor chuckled by the boy's fading boast, nodding slowly and speaking more to himself. "She'll see that as a challenge, no doubt."

That was a close call.

* * *

Spikemuth was in far better condition than it had been prior to Victor's ascendance to Champion status. Following his rise after a hard-earned battle against Leon, the teenager wasted zero time in gathering funds and resources for the desolate state in the edge of the Galar region, home to poverty and depression, Victor making sure a good portion of the wealth garnered from his Champion status, and his own pocket money built up since the start of this journey, would go into sprucing up and making Spikemuth more livable than ever.

Dirtied windows now clean and sparkling. Ruined building repaired and repainted. Establishments and store vendors revamped and crowded with tourists and city folk alike. A real stadium was intended to be made for the town, but on Piers and Marnie's insistence, the Gym itself stayed as is; some things not needing to change to keep the status quo.

Speaking of one of those people the town treated as celebrities.

"Victor!" There she was, always, standing by the edge of the re-coloured Pokemon Center, calling out the boy's name and waving him over. Pleasant surprise across her courteous features; a personality that contrasted her fashion sense. Marnie was the definition of never judge a book by its cover. There were many startling qualities about the girl, ever since they first met.

The same qualities that had the Champion wrapped around her little finger, even if she didn't know. Her ace partner, Morpeko, cried out in greeting too, looking just as pleased if not outwardly more to see a good friend. Victor couldn't wipe off the stupid grin from his face the more he approached, hastily picking up speed until arriving before the duo, nodding with much enthusiasm than intended.

"Marnie, it's good to see you again!"

Hop would be proud.

A nod, before the new Dark Gym Leader's appreciation for bluntness shone through, pale blue eyes inquisitive. "What are you doing here, Victor? I heard there's another tournament going down at the Battle Tower; you're going to be late!"

Trust her to keep up with the latest news related to battling. The young Champion chuckled, rubbing the back of whatever brown hair peeked out from beneath his woolly hate. "Aheh... I wanted to see you before that."

...

"Oh." Was all Marnie had to say, abruptly avoiding Victor's eye gaze with a blank expression, as if forcing herself not to show any flustered reaction to that. Ignoring her partner's gleeful sniggering, those beautiful pale eyes gazed back to his hazel, blinking once. "Did you come to ask me to participate? I haven't had many challengers today so I guess I can spare some time."

Yet her eyes hardened instantly, eager for a chance to show off her team and power. The confidence, exuding and powerful, that always made Victor's heart skip a beat. The boy breathing slowly before snapping out of it, one hand reaching into his coat pocket.

"Not what I originally came for, but I'd be thrilled if you came to battle in the matches too, Mar. Your strategies are always spectacular to behold, even I have a tough time against them!"

Again, that shy avoidance of looking away. Victor found that cute, not that he'd voice as much out-loud. "So, what brings you to Spikemuth then? It's too early to wish a Merry Christmas." Came the wry statement, with just the faintest hint of a smile. Her words always carrying more emotion than her facial features.

"I, uh... Came to give me an early Christmas present, speaking of which." Out of the boy's pocket, a simple, standard red and white PokeBall. Marnie gazed at it, openly curious. Victor grinned, knowing, if not hoping, she'll like it. Simply tapping the ball to release the creature within. "I choose you!"

A flash of light, before appearing atop a clean barrel to their side, something quite young, but already familiar. Marnie gasped softly, and her Morpeko cried with delight.

For another Morpeko appeared, blinking wide, inquisitive innocent black eyes to both teenagers. Tilting her head before making a small noise of a baby Pokemon. Without wasting any time, the goth girl with a heart of gold reached out for the new Pokemon, tentatively rubbing its yellow head with a kind disposition, looking far more vulnerable than perhaps Victor had ever seen her.

Only making his smile brighter, thrilled with the outcome.

"I thought your Morpeko would like a friend. Even a little sister." Before stammering over his words lightly in a humorous attempt to sound self-confident. "She-She only hatched from an egg yesterday, and I'm willing to help out if anything-"

Cut off by the most breathtaking, wondrous sensation performed on his lips. Time holding still as though inhaling a deep breath.

Done by impulse, Marnie quickly pulled back, her adorable face a bright pink for her own actions and rubbing her own arm in the typical posture when she was embarrassed. Rarely. Pale blue eyes staring at the ground, struggling for a decent explanation. "I-I wasn't expecting such a wonderful gift from you... Now you ruined my hopes of doing that at a better time, Victor..."

Barely even sounding like a whine. Marnie NEVER whines. But Victor's brain scarcely acknowledged that statement, in a pure scrambled mess following the short kiss that happened; that felt more amazing than even catching the legendary Pokemon.

Without even rationalizing it, Victor gently grasped Marnie's leather shoulders, prompting the red-faced girl to gaze curiously back up, providing the young Champion the means to repay his Gym Leader the same favour. The soft, sweet kiss between two innocent youths inciting passing smiles and "Awws" from locals and visitors alike.

The baby Morpeko observed with wide-eyed innocence. Marnie's much older Pokemon smirked widely, gazing up to the teens with an expression which said "About time."

When what felt like eternity had passed, both the softly breathing, widened eyes of the two stared at one another with open emotion, btoh bright red by the features, yet neither pulling back or complaining. When Marnie swallowed a gulp, she was the first to break the silence.

"This doesn't change the fact I still aim to beat you one day." Yet the glimmer behind her beautiful pale eyes - more flawless up close - spoke volumes. Marnie cupping her Champion's warm cheek and letting the moment sink in.

Victor... Victor felt like Arceus had blessed down upon him. His stupid grin stretched to the point even Hop couldn't possibly compete. Speaking of whom.

"We better get going, then. I'll walk you there." Victor announced with newfound confidence, before Marnie's older Morpeko suddenly jumped into his arms, taking the boy by unexpected surprised. "Wha-?"

Marnie, to her credit, chuckled faintly by the display, kindly pulling the baby Morpeko into her own arms, only making the scene of the departing couple with similar Pokemon in their caring arms more sweet. "I gather Hop will want to compete to battle you there, first?"

Victor, remaining blushing like a schoolboy (appropriate), smirked lightly to his... Girlfriend. Just the acknowledgement warmed his chest more than the chilly weather could cause goosebumps. "He may give you and Bede a run for your money."

Marnie shared that smirk, the duo walking side by side to the exit of the restoring town. Pale blue eyes glinting in heated, but playful challenge. "Oh, we'll see about that."

From his hiding spot behind a few barrels, the former Gym Leader of Spikemuth peeked her head around the corner, humming with thoughtful acknowledgement. "I should have realized... There's no one else more perfect for ya, little sis." Just the makings of a small smile around his regularly sotic features. "Take good care of her, Vic."

Silence enveloped the area. Until:

"You know, this is giving me some inspiration."

Only a week later, would Giratina himself hear Marnie's loud, embarrassed cries against her older brother's new hit single "Sister In Love" as banners of the couple were hung all over Spikemuth.

* * *

**AN: I may not have enjoyed Sword and Shield like others, but the new game's absolute best quality will always be the characters. I never felt so attached and amazed by how well-written and complete they felt - exceptions like Champion Leon and Chairman Rose aside. Pokemon-wise, the male protagonist and Marnie are my OTP. I may write more in future. Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**


End file.
